The Spider Next Door
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: What happens when Ciel and his older brother Sebastian get a new neighbor? Sebastian warns his brother not to talk to the strange new neighbor. The neighbor keeps to himself a lot and seems to have this strange liking to Ciel. (It's not Claude x Ciel though. Just so you know. the second chapter will cover more of Ciel and Claude's interactions and such.)
1. Chapter 1: The new neighbor

((I thought I would show you all a different view of Ciel and Claude. Since most are like Claude obsessed with the boy and junk. I like to think if the conditions were right then Ciel and Claude would be good friends.))

It was a Saturday afternoon and Ciel and his brother Sebastian were walking home back to their apartment complex. "So Sebastian. Did you like the movie? I thought it was a little boring." He was wearing some short khaki shorts and a light blue shirt and a navy blue vest. He set his hands in his pocket and looked up at him.

Sebastian smiled down at his little brother and smiled. "Well. It was nice. You know we did not have to see that movie. I know how you don't like romantic comedies. We could have seen something with a little more action in it." He set his hand on his little brothers head knowing how much he disliked it when he did this. But he did love his face whenever he did this.

"Hm. Yes. But I know how you really wanted to see that movie. So I thought I could at least go bare with watching it. It was alright for a movie with no actiojn in it." He blinked and looked up at his brother with a slight pout and mumbled. "You know I hate it when you do that." It always made him feel so short and child like. He hated it so much. He moved his hand away.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and set his hand back to his side. "My apologies little brother. I just can not resist that face you make is all. It is quite cute."

The young boy scowled at his brother for a quick moment and then sighed. "Whatever Sebastian. Lets just hurry and get home so I can relax and watch a good movie." As they both looked ahead he set his hand on his one eye covered with an eye patch and sighed.

Sebastian looked at his brother and his one eye patched eye. His young brother had a weak left eye. He could barely see out of it. And then one day he went completely blind in it. So he got an eye patch to cover it up. He could get lazer eye surgery to get it fixed but they didn't have the money. This made Sebastian sad that he couldn't do anything to help his brother with his gave Ciel a soft smile. "What do you say that when we go home I make you an ice cream sundae."

Ciel set his hands in his pocket playing with the keys he had in his right pocket for the house. He looked up at Sebastian and gave a slight smile. "That sounds good. You know how I love your desserts. You are one hell of a cook you know." He chuckled lightly and as they made it close to their apartment he stopped for a moment and looked at the U-Haul moving truck. "It looks like someone is moving in."

Sebastian smiles. "Now I wouldn't say that. But I am a very good cook." Sebastian chuckles lightly and looked at the U-Haul truck. "It would seem so. It is probably the apartment that is next to us that Mr. Tanaka moved out of."

Ciel looked at his older brother and blinked. "You think so? Tanaka was a good neighbor. He was very nice. It was sad that he left so suddenly. Wherever he ended up. I hope he is resting in peace."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "Indeed. It is much to noisy in the city for him to rest properly. I heard he moved down to Florida where it's warm. And less noisy."

"Oh? How do you know he moved to Florida?" Ciel tilted his head curiously.

"Oh! Well he sent a postcard saying how he was and such. It's on the fridge. It arrived yesterday." Sebastian looked at him with a smile.

Cial nodded. "Oh! Well I must look at it when I get a chance." Ciel looked at the men unloading a couch, a few chairs, some tables, and various boxes. "Hm. I wonder what kind of person will be moving in next door. Hopefully not a weirdo."

Sebastian laughed and patted his lil bro on the back. "Oh Ciel. I am sure no wierdo will be moving in. Hopefully. Now lets go inside." The two headed into the apartment building and Ciel took out his keys and opened the door letting him and his brother inside.

Meanwhile back outside a black shiny SUV pulled up on the curb behind the moving truck. Having turned his car off a rather tall boy stepped out and looked at the movers. He was about the same age as Sebastian. "You be careful with that bed frame! It wasn't cheap." He adjusted his thin framed gold like galsses and ran his hand through his jet black hair. He opened the back door to let out his dog. The man looked down at his dog. "Look Skippy. Our new home." The dog barked and waged his tail.

Back in the house. Ciel set down his keys in a little pottery bowl on a glass night stand next to a nice dark brown couch. He plops himself down and sighs. "Say Sebastian."

Sebastian walks into the kitchen and gets a cup of water. He looked back at him. "Hm? Yes?"

Ciel looked at him and rubbed his head. "Since school starts soon and I am going to be a Freshman and you're oing to be a Junior. I was wondering. Do you think maybe you can help me find my classes the first day." Ciel blushed slightly as he asked him.

Sebastian was 2 years older then Ciel and smirked lightly. "But of course. What are brother for after all?" He chuckled lightly and went back in the kitchen and opened the freezer. He took out some ice cream. He then opened up the fridge and took out the syrup, cherries, and whipped cream.

Ciel leaned over to look at him. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

Sebastian looked back at him with a slight smile. "I am making you your sundae of course. What else would I be doing?" Sebastian chuckled lightly and conintued on with making the sweet dessert for his little brother.

Ciel had leaned back in the couch and closed his eye. He jumped up slightly as he heard a knocking on the door. "What the hell? Who could that be?" The small boy got up and walked over to the door and yawned slightly. He opened and looked up at the tall black haired man. "Hello? And who may you be?"

The man from outside looked down at the boy and cleared his throat. "I am your new neighbor. My name is Claude Faustus. It is nice to meet you." Claude had his hands by his side and looked about the same age as Sebastian. He had a rather serious expression on his face.

Ciel raised a brow as he looked up at the rather tall man. "Oh. So you are our new neighbor. Well. Welcome to the neighborhood."

Sebastian comes out from the kitchen and stands behind Ciel and looks at Claude. "Oh? So you are the new neighbor. What was your name again? Claude? Was it?" Sebastian was holding the bowl containing Ciel's sundae.

Claude nodded. "Indeed. My name is Claude Faustus. And I have moved in next door. Along with my dog. But do not worry. He is not much of a barker. You will never know he's there."

Sebastian had raised a brow. "Claude Faustus you say? Hm. Why does that name sound so familiar. Hm." Sebastian rubbed his chin as he handed his sundae to Ciel. He knew he heard of his name somewhere before. He just could not put his finger on it. He pushed off the thought for now. "Well welcome to the neighborhood then Mr. Faustus."

Claude nodded and looked at the two and bowed slightly. "Thank you for the warm welcome." Claude nodded and turned around. "I do hope I will have a nice time while staying here. Have a nice day you two." Claude walked down the hall and back to his apartment.

Ciel sighed and started to eat his sundae. "So much for not getting a weirdo as a neighbor. Say Sebastian. You said you think you heard of him before. Do you know him or something?"

Sebastian closed the door and locked it. "Hm? Well I do not think so. It feels as if I heard his name somewhere before. Hmmm. And he has a dog. Grand. I hope the mutt doesn't bark all day and night. Or I might just have to call the pound." Sebastian didn't like dogs at all. He found them noisy and annoying. He sighed and walked over to the couch and sat down. "He did seem a bit strange though. Almost void of emotion." Sebastian picked up the TV remote and started to flip through the channels.

Ciel walked over and sat down next to him and continued to eat his ice cream. "Oh yes. He did say he had a dog. I know how much you despise them. But he is a strange one I must say. Best to keep a distance away from him. He looked your age. I hope he doesn't go to our school. It would be quite awkward I must say."

Sebastian settled on a channel and loked over at his little brother. "Indeed he does seem a bit off. I want you to stay away from him alright? I have a strange feeling about him. He might be some kind of rapist or something." Sebastian sighs and looks up. "I do not want anything happening to you. If something did happen. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Ciel looked at his older brother and nodded with the spoon still in his mouth. "I understand brother. Don't worry Sebastian. I'll make sure to keep away from him." Ciel had finished his sundae and hugged his brother blushing a little bit having feel a bit embarassed.

Sebastian smiles and hugs his brother back tight. "Awwwh. My little brother. You are quite adorable when you blush." Sebastian chuckled lightly. his brother rarely blushed in front of him. He seemed a bit rough around the edges but deep down he was a nice boy. Only Sebastian knew that side of him. It made him happy that his brother can open up to him like this.

Ciel looked up at him with a slight smile. He let go of him and looked at the TV they both watched one of those murder story shows. they both loved those type of shows. What would happen now that they had a new neighbor? who was he? Was he really some kind of rapist? Well. all answers and more will be answered sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning interuption

((AND NOOOOOOW! PAAAARTTTTT! 2! More interaction between Ciel and Claude ;D Sorry for the long wait e.e ))

It was a Saturday morning. A few days after the two brothers had got a new neighbor. A mister Claude Faustus. The younger brother Ciel was still asleep in his room. It was fairly dark in there for he had the curtains closed. His room had a desk with his laptop on it and a little night stand next to his bed with a lamp and a few pictures. He snored lightly as he continued to sleep.

In the other room next to him was his brother also asleep. Sebastian's room was full of posters of cats, and little plushies all over his bed, he even had a few cat figures and pictures. He had also had a small desk with a desk lamp and a laptop. The older brother smiled in his sleep while huggling his favorite plush cat. He would like to get a real one. but Ciel was allergic to them. So he settled on the stuffed ones. He still enjoyed them though. Sebastian mumbled in his sleep and moaned slightly.

The time was about 10:00am. It was quiet. The two brothers were still fast asleep. In the apartment next door their neighbor Claude was awake. He was plugging in his electric guitar in his amp he had. He set his microphone on the stand and turned up the amp to thre max. He turned on the mic and tapped it. "Testing, testing." He cleared his throat. "Welcome." He looked over and clicked to play the instrumental for Dance With The Devil on youtube. He started to play. thr sheer loudness of it made some things in his apartment shake. "Say goodbye! As we Dance with the Devil tonight!" He sang into the mic.

The loudness of the whole music started both Ciel and Sebastian! Ciel yelled and rolled out of bed. He breathed deeply and looked around. Wearing a white long night shirt he got up and put his eye patch on and growled. "The bloody hell!?" He was utterly pissed right now! It was 10:05 in the morning. And he was having a nice dream about cake. He stormed out his room and down the hall to the front door. All you could hear in the house was the thumping of the base.

Sebastian yelled slightly and shot up with his heart pounding. He glared out the door. "Faustus." He threw the sheets off of him. He was wearing his blue striped boxers and a light grey t-shirt. He stormed out the room as well and saw his brother. "Ciel? Hmmm. I shall take care of this. You stay here." Sebastian sighed and opened the door.

Ciel huffed and crossed his arms. "Make sure he gets what he deserves." Ciel crossed his arms and groaned slightly having been upset about his rest disturbed. He had a scowl on his face and sighed as Sebastian left the room.

Sebastian smirked lightly. "Will do brother." Sebastian closed the door behind him and groaned as he walked down the hall the sound getting louder as he walked closer to the door. He banged on the door as loud as he could. "faustus!" He yelled. "Faustus! Open up!" Sebastian continued his repeated banging on the door with his fist.

In the apartment Claude was finishing his song. He blinked as he heard Sebastian's banging. He turned off his amp and mic. He opened the door wearing a white button up shirt and some boxers. "Hello neighbor. Did you need something."

Sebastian glared at him. "Well. The fact that you were playing rock music at 10:00 in the morning! Hells yes I have a problem!" Sebastian growled and was very pissed at the man. He had woken up him and his brother! Plus it was Saturday! A day to relax and sleep in! Plus he was having a very nice dream of being surrounded by doezens and dozens of cats.

Claude looked at his watch on his arm. "Oh. It is that early in the morning. My apologies. I suppose I forgot to turn down my bass. I shall remember that the next time I play." Claude bowed slightly to the slightly shorter man.

Sebastian's eye twitched lightly. "Next time? Their is not going to be a next time! Why in hells name would you be playing loud music like this on a Saturday? When people are asleep? Sebastian's eye twitched slightly as he spoke to his neighbor.

"Yeah! What is the matter with you!?" Having Ciel walked out of the room and went with his brother to help scold the man. He was even crankier then usual. Sebastian blinked and looked down at his side and saw his brother. "Ciel? What are you doing here? I told you stay inside."

Claude raised a brow and looked at Ciel. He smiled a little bit. "Ah yes. I remember you from yesterday. So Ciel is your name is it?" Claude chuckled lightly and looked at Ciel with interest.

Ciel blinked and was starting to feel uncomfortable. He took a small step back. "Um. Yes. My name is Ciel." Sebastian looked back at Claude with a raised brow."Hm. Lets go back Ciel. And you Claude. No more of this playing music at this hour."

Claude looked back at the two and adjusted his glasses. "Alright. No more. I understand." Claude turned back and shut his door. He sighed and sat down on his couch with his dog Skippy. "It seems my new neighbors are quite the picky ones. No more playing music." Skippy barked and waged his tail slightly.

Sebastian and Ciel headed back to their home next door and went inside. Sebastian shut the door and sighed, "That idiot. He is a strange one I'll give you that. I do not trust him one little bit." Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I suppose we can try and go back to sleep."

Ciel looked up at his big brother and nodded. "Alright. That sounds good." Ciel yawned and the two brothers headed back into their rooms and lied down in their beds. They both closed their eyes again and actually drifted back off to sleep.

Back in his apartment Claude now had his laptop on his lap. He sighed as he looked at his dog. "Hm. It would seem we will have to keep it quiet now Skippy." Claude looked back at his laptop. "Hm. Ciel. He seems like quite the interesting boy. I wonder." Claude typed on his keyboard the boys name to see what came up. Having come up was results for the Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji character Ciel Phantomhive. Claude raised a brow and looked through a few pictures. "Hm. He looks just like him." Claude smiled slightly. "Perfect."

Skippy yawned and fell asleep his head next to Claude's lap. Claude petted him on the head. "He is perfect. I have finally found the one. I just need to get close to him. If I can do that. Then everything shall be perfect. Isn't that great Skippy?" The dog waged his tail slightly in response. Claude looked back at his laptop. "Ciel Phantomhive. I shall have you. I should start to get things ready. I do not have much time."

As the morning past it was around 12 and Ciel and Sebastian were up and about. Getting dressed for the day. Ciel sighed as he was having trouble with his buttons on his shirt. "Damn buttons." Ciel groaned and started to get fraustrated. He was sealing with his buttons for the past 5 minutes now. He had unbuttoned and rebuttoned them about 8 times now.

Sebastian knocked on the door and walked in. He chuckled lightly at the sight before him. "Oh? Having a little trouble with those buttons of yours?" Sebastian knelt down in front of him having been already dressed. He unbuttoned his shirt and started to button it up again. "Their we are. Perfect. Now you are ready for the day." Sebastian smiled and ruffled his brothers hair slightly."

Ciel pouted slightly as he had his brother button up his shirt. He blushed a little bit having been flelt embarassed by it. He was 14 and he couldn't button up his own shirt without help from someone! He crossed his arms. He mubmled slightly and looked at his older brother. "Thank you brother."

Sebastian smirked lightly and set his hand behind his ear and turned a little bit. "Hm? What was that? I could not hear you. You are going to have to speak up." Sebastian smirked lightly as he teased his brother.

Ciel sighed and crossed his arms. "Whatever. Then can I ask what are our plans for the day? Is that a secret or something?" Ciel raised a brow and looked down at his brother as he was still on the floor.

Sebastian chuckled stood up and brushed himself off. He cleared his throat. "I shall tell you. but you have to take out the trash first before we do anything."

Ciel groaned and sighed. "Fiiiiiine. I hate taking out the trash." Ciel lazily walked out of the room and into the kitchen. the trash bag had already been taken out and tied smiled slightly knowing his brother did at least a little bit of the hard work for taking out the trash. He walked over to it and grabbed the yellow string handles that came with the trash bag. He struggled a little bit was able to drag the bag behind him. He walked over to the door and opened it. "I'll be right back!" He called out to his brother as he exited the house and down the hall.

Also exiting his house was their neighbor Claude. He locked the door as he put his keys in his pocket. He turned around and bumped into Ciel by accident. He adjusted his glasses. "My apologies. Ah. Ciel. My deepest apologies for bumping into you like that."

Ciel blinked and stumbled back a little bit. He loked up at Claude and became uneasy. He did not like the feeling he got whenever he was around Claude. "U-um. It's alright. Really." Ciel grabbed his back again and was about to move around the tall man.

Claude looked at him with those gold emotionless eyes of his. "I see you are. Taking out the trash. do you need any help with that. You look like you are having quite a bit of trouble." Claude offered him a hand in helping out the young boy.

Ciel swiped his hand away. "No. I am fine. I do not need any help. I can handle this on my own thank you. Now. If you will excuse me I have to finish taking out the trash." Ciel thought to himself. "He is such a weirdo. I wonder what his deal is. He has a strange look in his eyes whenever he sees me. It's really unsettling to see."

Claude set his hand behind his back. "Of course. See you around. Ciel." Claude watched him walk away down the hall. He kept his gaze on the boy and chuckled ever so lightly. He smiled lightly. He thought to himself. "Such a independent boy. Never wanting to ask for help unless nessecary. It is quite the interesting trait. He is perfect for what I have in mind for him. He is a rare one indeed." Claude smirked lightly and jingled his keys in his pocket as he walked down the hall and outside. He unlocked his truck and got inside. He drives off into the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mall

((Part 3 for everyone! Please do enjoy if you will. Sorry it's short. Kinda got writers block e.e Suggestions are welcome!))

Ciel sighed as he walked to the trash room and lifted up the trash bag. He had a little trouble at first. But he was able to pick it up and toss it down the trash shoot. He stretched and headed back to his apartment where his brother was waiting for him. He kept thinking about his encounter with Claude just moments ago. He felt really uncomfortable around him. He also did not like the look he would look at him. It would sort of send a shiver up his spine. He walked back in his house and sighed.

Sebastian was waiting for him and tilted his head slightly. He looked at his brother with a curious look on his face. "Something the matter brother? You seems a little off. Did something happen?" Sebastian knew something was not right the way his brother looked. He walked over to him and set his arm over his shoulder and leaned over and looked at him.

Ciel blinked and looked at Sebastian. "Well. Yes. I bumped into that Claude fellow again. He is really strange." Ciel sighed again and cleared his throat. "But forget about that. Nothing happened. He was only talking to me. Anyway. What are we doing today if you don't mind me asking. I would much prefer to put that behind me."

Sebastian soothed back his brother's hair and smiled softly. "Alright. As long as he didn't hurt you. We can move on. Now. As for where we ae heading. It is to the mall. You like the mall yes?" Sebastian chuckled and smiled at his brother.

Ciel raised a brow and looked up at him. "The mall? Well. I suppose the mall is alright. I have no problem with it. Since it's Saturday we should probably get there son. It can get fairly crowded the later it gets you know." Ciel fixed his hair and adjusted it after Sebastian had soothe it back. But truthfully he really did like it when his brother did that to him. It made him feel calm and relaxed. he leaned his head slightly into his hand without realizing it.

Sebastian smiled softly at his brother and grabbed his car keys. "Alright. Then let us go then." Sebastian removed his hand and opened the door for him. He gave a smile as he watched Ciel walked out the door. He looked through his Keychain full of keys and locked the door behind him. He smiled and walked behind him.

Ciel pondered to himself still thinking about their creepy neighbor. He couldn't help but feel suspicious about him. He was in deep thought. He did not say anything at all the whole trip to the car. When the two reached the car Sebastian unlocked it and he sat down in the passengers seat and buckled up. He set his elbow on the side part where the buttons for the window and door locks were and set his head on his hand looking out the window still thinking.

When they got in the car and Sebastian started it up he looked over at his brother with a concerned look. He tapped his shoulder and tilted his head slightly. "Ciel? Are you alright? You seem a bit. Off today. Are you sure nothing happened in the hallway? Because if he hurt you in any way." Sebastian cracked his knuckles and a fierce ready to kill look on his face.

Ciel blinked and looked back at his brother. "N-no. Nothing happened. I 's just. He is really weird. I am not sure but I get this strange feeling around him. But yet I know nothing about him." Ciel started to trail off a little bit and sighed. "Lets just go to the mall already. Maybe that will get my mind off things. Hopefully it will work." Ciel leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Sebastian sighed and revved the engine. "Alright alright. Lets us go to the mall then." With a smile Sebastian pulled out of the drive way and headed down the road. He turned on the radio and smiled as his favorite song Locked out of heaven by Bruno Mars. Sebastian loved pop/rock music. His brother was alright with it. But he much more prefered classic music. Sebastian sort of liked some classical music. But he would usually fall asleep after listening to classic for a long period of time. Sebastian tapped his finger on the steering wheel as he listened to the song. HE hummed the tune.

Ciel turned to his brother not really liking this song in particular. He glared at him lightly. "Can we change the station please? I do long like this song very much." Ciel reached over and turned off the radio and looked back out the window enjoying the peace and quiet.

Sebastian sighed slightly and leaned back in his chair. "Alright alright. I was actually listening to that just so you know. But I suppose it is alright. They do repeat that song every so often." Sebastian smiled as he continued his trip down the road. The drive was quiet and music less. When they arrived at the mall Ciel got out of the car and stretched. Sebastian turned off the car and got out. He locked the car and turned on the alarm. He set the keys in his pocket and headed inside with his brother next to them.

The mall was fairly crowded. People were walking around and talking. Moms and dads with children, teens laughing and goofing around with each other, and people by themselves looking in stores and such. Sebastian smiled and looked around. He looked down at Ciel. "Would you like to go anywhere specific Ciel?" Knowing Ciel he would probably want to go to either the book store or maybe a music store. Sebastian did not mind at all. He also enjoyed those places. Every now and again they would wander around and go in random stores and have a look around.

Ciel looked up st Sebastian and thought for a moment. Where did he want to go. He wasn't really thinking he had the option. They could go to the book store. But he did not need any books at the moment. The music store maybe? Nooo. He did want any CDs. He thought long on where they could go. His stomach growled a little bit and he blushed lightly and looked away crossing his arms.

Sebastian blinked and smiled a little bit. He rubbed Ciel's head and smiled. "Alright. Well lets go get you something to eat then. Do not want you starving yourself." Sebastian chuckled and walked towards the up escalator. Ciel followed him and looked around at all the people talking and chatting it up. Kids were running around and teenage girls were giggling and texting each other. This was one of the most popular malls in town.

When they arrived up the food court. Ciel looked around at the food court. Having had your typical fast food joints. McDonals, Burger King, Taco Bell, etc. Ciel scanned the area and looked at Sebastian who was also scanning the area to look for something good to smiled and pointed to McDonalds. To no surprise to Ciel. "Must you always get that?"

Sebastian looked at him. "What? I love their french fries. They are the best I have ever had." Sebastian smiled and looked off into space as he thought of eating them. He had quite an obsession with them actually. Ciel found it very strange and stupid. But that was his brother. He sighed and looked around more. "I'll just get some Chinese food."

Ciel wandered over to the Chinese food stand. He looked at the Chinese man with closed eyes and smiled. "Ahhh. Hello Little Phantomhive." Ciel blinked and looked up at the man and sighed. "Lau? Since when do you work at the mall?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Movie

((And now. PArt 4. Enjoy. Sorry for the long wait!))

Ciel leaned against the counter and sighed. "And I shall ask again. Since when do you work at the food court? The last time I came to the mall you were working at a candy shop on the second floor." Ciel knew the sly Chinese man could get around. but at the mall he would be at one job one minute then at another job at the mall in another! He couldn't stay and work in one place.

Lau smiled. "Oh? Well I do own this food stand here. . What would you like young Phantomhive? Because we are friends. I shall give you a discount. Of 2% off. I still have a business to run you know." Lau laughed a little bit and went behind the cash register and smiled. "What would you like?"

Ciel groaned and glared at him lightly. "Moron. Hm. Well. I would like. Some Shrimp and rice. And a medium soda. Sprite. Half a cup of ice in the cup as well." Ciel leaned back up and looked at him. He looked through his pockets for his wallet. When he found it he took out his money.

Lau nodded and took his order. "Ahha. Quite the picky eater you are my young friend. And your total with you 2% discount will beeeeee. 19.99." Lau started to prepare his food and get his drink.

Ciel mumbled to himself. "All I got was 50 cents off my whole meal. Not much of a difference if you ask me." He sighed and gave the man the exact amount not wanting any change back. Ciel leaned against the counter waiting for his food and his brother.

Sebastian smiled and carried his food tray and looked around for his brother. When he found him he walked over to him with his two orders of large fries and a cheese burger. "Hello brother. Did you get what you wanted? And what is the matter? You have an upset look on your face." Sebastian looked up and saw Lau. "Lau? Since when do you work in the food court?"

Ciel looked back up at him. "He owns this place. Sebastian? Did you really have to get that many orders of fries? Honestly. You have an obsession with those things."Ciel tapped the counter.

Sebastian looked at his fries and started to eat theM. "I do not. It is not my fault they make them so tasty. I can not help it." Sebastian huffed lightly and kept on eating his beloved French fries.

Ciel sighed and got his tray as Lau set it in front of him. Lau smiled. "Have a nice day." Ciel waved his hand as he and his brother went to go look for a table. Ciel sighed and shook his head at his brother. "Whatever you say Sebastian. But I still think you are overly obsessed with those things." The two sat down at a table and started to eat. Ciel looked at Sebastian who had a very happy face eating his french fries. "So. What should we do after this?"

Sebastian did not really hear what his brother had said. Being way into eating his fries. He smiled and started eating them a little slower to savor the taste of them. Ciel growing very annoyed by this threw his fork at his forehead making him snap out of his state. "Huh? Oh! Well. I figured since I got to see a movie I wanted to see last weekend. You could pick a movie this time."

Ciel looked at him with a slight smile. "Alright. That sounds good. I do have a good idea what movie we should see." Ciel chuckled lightly. After a few minutes of eating the two threw their garbage away and headed to the movie theatre.

They both walk up to the ticket booth and Ciel looked at the ticket vender and blinked. "What the hell!? Since when do you work here?!"

Sebastian blinked and sighed slightly. "Yes. It seems he works at the mall as well."

In the ticket booth was Claude. He looked at the two and rubbed the back of his head. "Indeed. I do work here part time to earn money so I can but food and pay my rent and such. Now. What movie are you going to see today?"

Ciel sighed and facepalmed. "Why does everyone work at the mall? Well. Anyway. Two tickets to see The Hunger Games please. The 3:00 show."

Claude nodded and took out two tickets. "That'll be 15 dollars."

Sebastian took out his wallet and paid the man. "There you are."

Claude took the money. "Enjoy the movie. I know it is quite good. It is fairly popular." Claude waved as the two walked off into the theatre.

Ciel sighed. "Just when I was trying to forget about that guy he showed up working in the theatre." Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"Indeed. It was a bit awkward seeing him working in the theatre like this. To bad he couldn't give us a discount."

Ciel shook his head. "Really? Well. Maybe if we ask him he will give us one." Ciel said sarcastically.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and followed his brother to the snack bar. He looked up at the snacks. "Hmmmm. How about some nachos."

Ciel thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright. I do like nachos." Ciel ordered the food and paid for it. The two made their way to the movie and picked a seat to sit down at. They waited for the movie to start. Ciel kept thinking about Claude. Who exactly WAS he? What was he doing here? It drove him crazy not knowing anything about the man he didn't like. He tried to shake off his thoughts and pay attention to the movie.

After a few hours and the movie had ended the credits rolling up on the screen Ciel stood up. "Well. That was a very good movie." Sebastian yawned and stood up. "I suppose it was."

Ciel glared at him slightly. "You fell asleep during the whole thing."

Sebastian chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "Oh? Do you noticed did you?"

Ciel groaned. 'You leaned your head on mine and started to drool on my head."

Sebastian blushed lightly. "Ohhh. Well how about I make it up to you. Lets go get some ice cream!"

Ciel smile and nodded a bit. "Good. Now come and lets go get ice cream." Ciel started to walk out and Sebastian stood up and stretched. He followed behind him.

The two left the mall and got back in the car and drove off. Ciel leaned back in his seat and glanced out the window.

Sebastian turned on the radio to his favorite song being played again. He danced a little bit as he was driving.

Ciel looked at him with a strange face, he shook his head and chuckled lightly. "I wonder if you know how stupid you look right about now brother."

Sebastian chuckled. "I am sure I look very ridiculous. But I do not care. I like this song a lot." Sebastian taped the steering wheel a little bit and smiled as they droe the the ice cream shop.


	5. Chapter 5: ICe cream

((Claude having a bit of trouble with some random kids and Ciel and Sebastian spending time together!))

While Sebastian and Ciel were out getting ice cream Claude was still at his job. He sighed as he ate his sandwich being on his lunch break. He looked at his watch. "Just a few more hours. Then I can go home." He opened his soda and started to drink. He looked through the ticket window as he saw a group of kids his age come up to his window. "Please go to another ticket vender. I am on my lunch break."

One of the guys chuckled. "You must be new here. Look here four eyes. We get to pay half for our tickets. So hows about you ring us up for half prices."

Claude raised a brow. "Oh really? Well sir. I am afraid I can not do that. If I gave you ALL half prices I would get fired and I need this job. Now please. I am on my lunch break.'

The guy glared at him slightly. "Listen. My dad owns the theatre. Now if you don't give us our damn discounts!" The boy growled and banged on the counter.

Claude sighed. "Like I said. I am on my break. But even if I weren't on my break I still would not be able to do that. Now please. I have another 20 minutes left with my lunch break. Please come again." *Claude closes the steel gate to close off the window.

The guys eye twitched and he growled. "Damn ticket vender. He should have been kissing my ass the second I said my dad owned the place. He turned to his friends. Lets go to another window.

Claude yawned and leaned back in his chair and took out his phone. He checked his email and continued to drink his soda. "Hm? Oh. It seems the clothes I ordered have arrived. That is good."

Back at the ice cream shop Sebastian and Ciel were sitting down eating their ice cream. Ciel looked around at the other people eating their ice cream. "Say Sebastian. If they ever made French Frie flavored ice cream would you taste it?"

Sebastian blinked and thought for a moment. "Hmmmm. Well. If it tasted anything like my favorite type of french frie then yes. Yes I would try it. Why do you ask?"

Ciel shrugged. "I was only curious because they are making a new flavor. So I was wondering if you would taste it if it was French Frie flavor."

Sebastian chuckles. "Well. Like I said. If it tasted anything like my favorite type of fries then maybe. I wonder what their new flavor is going to be. I do hope it is nothing stupid."

Ciel smiled a bit. "I am sure whatever it is. It shall be interesting. I can see people are getting very curious about what the next flavor will be."

Sebastian smiled. "You know. School starts soon. We are going to need to go school shopping soon little brother."

Ciel groaned. "I do not like school shopping. You can go without me." Ciel continued to eat his ice cream.

Sebastian chuckled lightly, "Oh come now brother. You are going to have to come with me to pick out your new clothes, and book bag, as well as pencils, and various other items for school. I shall be fun!"

Ciel groaned more. "No. I do not like going to clothes stores and standing there with a huge pile of clothes as you look at two shirts and take forever choosing one. Once it took you an hour."

Sebastian blinked. "It did not. That is a bg lie."

"Noooo. I remember because My arms grew stiff and you kept getting looks from people." Ciel crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Sebastian blinked and thought for a moment. "Well. Hm. That. Hm. Okay okay. I promise not to do it again. Pleeeeease come with me? Pleeeeeeease?"

Ciel sighed. "Alright alright. But I swear. If you spend more then 10 minutes picking a shirt I'm dropping whatever I have in my hands and walking away. Now THAT is a promise."

Sebastian chuckled. "Alright alright. I promise that will not happen again."

Ciel sighed. "Alright. I believe you. So when exactly does school start again?"

Sebastian thinks for a moment. "In about 2 weeks I believe."

Ciel nodded. "Well. The summer vacation sure did fly by."

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "Indeed. It went by fairly quickly. It was fun though."

Ciel nodded. "Indeed. I suppose I can not wait to go back to school. I wonder what classes I will have in high school."

Sebastian smiles. "It is a big school. But your big brother shall guide you through the halls and dozens of people."

Ciel chuckled lightly. "Alright. Just make sure not to embarrass me. Or treat me like a child."

Sebastian smirked. "Awwwh. But you are a child."

Ciel glared at him lightly. "Shut up."

Sebastian chuckled in amusement. "I'm sorry."

Ciel sighed and finished his ice cream. "Are you ready to go?"

Sebastian finished and nodded. He smiled and grabbed his keys. "Indeed I am ready little brother."

Ciel sighed and looked up at him as he stood up. "You know you really shouldn't leave your keys out like that. It's just begging for someone to steal them. Or you will forget them if you are in a rush. I do wish you would keep them in your pocket."

Sebastian smiled and chuckled. "Oh yes. I suppose I should. But I doubt I will ever put them in my pocket." Sebastian held the door for him and Ciel walked out.

The two went to his car and got inside. They drove back home. Ciel had fallen asleep in the car. When Sebastian parked it he looked at Ciel and smiled softly. He got out of the car and opened his door. He took off his seat belt and gently picked him up and carried him back inside where he lied him down on his bed. He gently kissed his brother on the forehead. "Sleep well little brother."


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner Time

Claude's shift was finally over. It was around 6:00. He yawned and stretched. He gathered his things. His phone, jacket, and car keys. He made his way out of the mall and went to his black truck. He sighed slightly and leaned back in his seat a bit. "that was an alright first day of work." He started up his car and looked at the time. "6:15. Hm. I've worked later. That is a good time compared to my other jobs." He turned on the radio and started to play some pop/rock music. "Hm. I wonder how my new neighbors are doing. Maybe I should go visit. But they do not seem to like me very much. I am not really sure why though. I hope they do not think I am creepy like everyone else does." He sighed and drove back home. He walked back to his house and sat down on his couch. Skippy barked and licked his face. "Hello Skippy. I hope you were alright while I was gone." Claude smiled lightly and chuckled.

Back in their apartment Ciel yawned and stretched as he woke up in his bed. He looked around and blinked. He grabbed his eye patch and put it back around his eye. He yawned as he walked out the room. He sniffed the air slightly and smiled a little bit. "Mmmm. Something smells good. I wonder what Sebastian is cooking tonight." Ciel walked down the hall and into the kitchen leaning against the frame of the entrance. "So brother. What is for dinner tonight?"

Sebastian looked back and smiled. "Hello sleepy head. Nothing special. Just some spaghetti and meat sauce. I know it's your favorite." Sebastian mixed the noodles with the meat sauce. He whistled a little bit.

Ciel inhaled the sweet tangy aroma of the food. "That smells good. You do make the best spaghetti around you know.: Sebastian smiled and turns to him and bowls with the meat sauce covered spoon in his hand while wearing an orange apron with a pink cat head on it. "Why thank you brother. I am glad you think so." Ciel walked back out to the living room and sat down on the couch and stretched. He turned on the TV. "I wonder what's on." Ciel started to flip through the channels trying to find something good to watch.

Back next door Claude wrapped a pie he had made yesterday and petted Skippy on the head. "I shall be right back Skippy. I am going to try to get on my neighbors good side. Especially Ciel's. He is most important." Claude took a deep breath and left his house and walked a few feet down the hall and knocked on their door and waited for an answer.

Ciel blinked and looked over at the door. "Sebastian! There is someone at the door." Sebastian looked back. "Can you go get the door for me please? I am a bit busy with dinner." Ciel got up. "Of course of course." Ciel walked over to the door and opened it. he was utterly shocked to see Claude there. "Claude? what in hells name are you doing here?"

Claude cleared his throat and handed him the pie with an emotionless expression. "Well. I know we have got off on the wrong foot. So. I thought I would bring a peace-offering. It is a pie I made. You will have to warm it up though. I like my pies cold." Ciel raised a brow as he looked at the tin foil wrapped pie. This was his chance to get to know his neighbor better so he could have a good reason why he did not like him. "Thank you. Claude. Why don't you come in for a bit. We are making dinner."

Sebastian poked his head out of the kitchen while drying his hands. "Who was that at the door? Wait. Claude? What the hell are you doing here?" Claude looked at Sebastian. "Oh. Hello Sebastian. I just brought over a pie for you both." Sebastian looked at Ciel. "I see. Brother. Can you come here for a moment please?" Ciel looked back at him and nodded slightly. "Alright." He walked into the kitchen.

"Yes? Is something the matter." Sebastian smiled a bit and whispered slightly. "What is our strange neighbor doing here?" Ciel looked up at him and whispered slightly as well. "Well. He said he brought a pie for a piece offering. I figured I would invite him to do dinner so we could get some information out of him. To see if he's a real big weirdo." Sebastian nodded and took the pie from him and set it on the counter. "Alright. Sounds good." Ciel nodded. "Now be on your best behavior Sebastian." Sebastian chuckled. "Alright alright. I promise to be on my best behavior. I promise." Ciel sighed and glanced out to look at Claude who was standing there.

"Alright. We have to get as much information as we can. Without him realizing. Lets go Sebastian." Sebastian smiled. "Of course. Lets go little brother." The two turn around and walk back out to Claude who looks at them both. Sebastian smiled. "Welcome to our home. Claude."


End file.
